


El Hombre

by Kurolff_Kah



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, John es Irene, M/M, Sexual Content, Traducción, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurolff_Kah/pseuds/Kurolff_Kah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La nación entera está a sus pies. John Watson, El Amo, profesionalmente conocido como 'El Hombre' tiene en su posesión fotografías muy comprometedoras que podrían destruir la familia más poderosa en Inglaterra y el nombre de Sherlock Holmes surgió de ahi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Watson, El Hombre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086082) by [MyBlueBooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBlueBooks/pseuds/MyBlueBooks). 



> Esto es una traducción de fic The Man de MyBlueBooks.

“Mi empleador tiene un problema.”

 

Antes de que Sherlock Holmes pudiera haber preguntado, un hombre sentado junto a su hermano expresó el motivo de su requerida visita al Palacio de Buckingham el cual representa el mero corazón de la Nación Británica.

 

“Un asunto ha salido a la luz de una extremadamente delicada y de naturaleza potencialmente criminal, y en este momento te necesitamos, mi querido hermano, tu nombre surgió de ahí,” dijo Mycroft, el Holmes mayor manteniendo su cara seria y diplomática.

 

Sherlock se le quedó viendo. “Tienes todo un servicio secreto. ¿Por qué venir a mí? La fuerza policial de alguna clase, aún el marginalmente servicio secreto.”

 

“Este es un asunto de la más alta seguridad y por lo tanto, de confianza.”

 

El hombre junto a Mycroft hizo un pequeño gesto, y el Holmes mayor abrió su portafolio y le pasó a Sherlock una foto. “¿Qué sabes de este hombre?”

 

Sherlock solo vio la foto. Era la de un hombre rubio de ojos azules. Tenía el cabello corto y complexión pálida. “Nada fuera de lo ordinario.”

 

“Entonces deberías poner más atención. Él ha sido el centro de dos escándalos políticos el año pasado y recientemente terminó la boda de un prominente novelista y teniendo una aventura con ambos participantes, separadamente.”

 

“Sabes que no me interesan las trivialidades.”

 

“John Watson. Profesionalmente conocido como  _El Hombre_.”

 

Sherlock arrugó el entrecejo. “¿Profesionalmente?”

 

“Hay muchos nombres para lo que él hace. Él prefiere _Amo_.”

 

“Amo…”

 

La palabra parecía pelear en la boca del detective, y Mycroft sonrió. “No te alarmes. Tiene que ver con el sexo.”

 

“El sexo **no** me alarma.”

 

Sherlock acostumbraba a creer que el sexo era algo que nunca podría alarmarlo.

 

Hasta ahora.

 

“¿Cómo lo _sabrías_?”

 

Unos segundos de silencio y Mycroft le pasó un folder manila con más fotografías. “Él provee, lo que podríamos decir, _regaño recreativo_ para aquellos quienes disfrutan esta clase de cosas y están dispuestos a pagar por ello. Estas son de su sitio web.”

 

El folder manila contenía fotos de John Watson, El Amo, usando ropa interior provocativa y una fusta, en muchas sugestivas posiciones. Ofreciendo lo que hace. Había también una inscripción:

 

_“Algunos nacieron para mandar,_

_Algunos son forzados a servir._

_Cuando adoras a los pies del mundo,_

_Estarás en presencia de tu Dios._

_Gimotearás, llorarás. Sentirás cada golpe,_

_Física y mentalmente._

_Sabrás cuando eres derrotado.”_

 

“Y asumo que este tipo Watson tiene algunas fotografías comprometedoras,” dijo Sherlock como metió de nuevo las fotos en el folder manila.

 

“Es usted muy rápido señor Holmes,” dijo impresionado el hombre sentado junto a su hermano. Ciertamente él no sabía nada acerca del magnífico y brillante cerebro de Sherlock Holmes.

 

“Difícilmente una deducción complicada. ¿Fotografías de quién?”

 

El hombre miró hacia el piso, claramente avergonzado, herido. Todo era acerca de una persona de importancia al hombre quien claramente trabaja para la familia más importante de su vida. “Una persona de gran importancia de mi empleador. Preferimos no decir más esta vez.”

 

Sherlock hizo una pequeña sonrisa, viendo al hombre hasta que Mycroft habló de nuevo. ”Puedo decirte que esta persona es joven… una joven,” explicó Mycroft Holmes, no complacido por los requerimientos de información de su hermano menor.

 

“¿Cuántas fotografías?”

 

“Un considerable número, aparentemente.”

 

“¿Y este señor Watson y esta joven aparecen en estas fotos juntos?”

 

Mycroft cabeceó. “Si, así es. En un imaginativo rango, fuimos asegurados.”

 

“Y asumo que en un número de muy comprometedores escenarios.”

 

“¿Puede ayudarnos señor Holmes?”

 

“¿Cómo?”

 

“¿Tomará el caso?”

 

Ahora lo estaba disfrutando. El hombre estaba desesperado como Mycroft. Dos hombres, probablemente eran la mano izquierda y la mano derecha de la más importante anciana en el país y estaban prácticamente rogando por su ayuda. ”¿Cuál caso? Páguenle ahora y en -”

 

“Él no quiere nada. Se mantiene en contacto. Nos informó que las fotos existen. Indicó que tampoco tenía intención de usarlas para extorsionar por dinero o favores,” explicó Mycroft y Sherlock sonrió.

 

“Oh, ¿un _juego de poder_? Un juego de poder con la familia más poderosa de Inglaterra. Ahora es un Amo. Oh, esto se está poniendo divertido, ¿no creen?”

 

Sherlock Holmes amaba jugar juegos. Amaba los misterios. Amaba probar cuán ingenioso podía ser y cuán ingenioso era. Y este juego, este particular juego era lo suficiente bueno para él. Se puso de pie de su lugar, en ese caro y elegante sofá listo para irse. Listo para jugar el juego. “¿En dónde está él?”

 

“Está en Londres. Se está quedando en -”

 

“Me envías por texto los detalles. Estaré en contacto al final del día. ¡Hasta luego!”

 

* * *

 

John Watson realmente extrañaba Londres. Podía ver y apreciar el característico cielo nublado, los buses rojos, los taxis negros. Su conductor lo veía a cada minuto, cuando su teléfono Blackberry sonó. Sus fuentes trabajaron como lo esperado. Le enviaron las fotos de su nuevo enemigo.

 

Las fotos de Sherlock Holmes.

 

Él sonrió. Esto se estaba poniendo divertido.

 

Una vez que el auto pará enfrente de su lugar, corrió directamente a su habitación. Su traje azul marino y su cortaba rayada no eran los bastante bueno para recibir al famoso Sherlock Holmes. Porque John Watson sabía que iba a ir tras él. Él venía por las fotografías.

 

“Kate, vamos a tener una visita. Necesitaré un poco de tiempo para estar listo.”

 

Una mujer de pelo castaño rojizo apareció y le sonrió, mientras cruzaba sus pálidas piernas y se quedaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación. “¿Es el bueno?”

 

“Un poco no bueno,” respondió John como empezó a quitarse la ropa.

 


	2. Traje de Batalla

Había ocasiones en que la señora Lestrade echaba a su esposo de la casa porque el Detective Inspector no podía (o no quería) dejar su trabajo y oficina. Y qué coincidencia, ella lo echó el mismo día que Sherlock comenzó a trabajar y rastrear los pasos del señor Watson. Esta vez Greg le aseguró que era definitivo cuando llegó al 221B de la Calle Baker cargando una bolsa pesada con sus pertenencias.

 

Sherlock Holmes era lo suficiente capaz para vivir solo. La señora Hudson, su casera era como su ama de llaves. Bueno, como su madre actualmente, preparándole el té, el almuerzo, el desayuno, la cena… y aun limpiando el apartamento, ordenando la cama y lavando su ropa. Aun su ropa interior. Él no necesitaba un compañero de piso. Pero quien necesitaba que tuviera uno era Mycroft. Y era aún mejor si el hombre era Detective Inspector de Scotland Yard con licencia para portar un arma y una placa policial.

 

“Estoy feliz que esté aquí Detective inspector. Siempre será bienvenido,” dijo la señora Hudson como le abrió la puerta del frente. “Sherlock está escaleras arriba, no estoy segura que está haciendo pero después que vino esta mañana estuvo haciendo un desorden con su ropa.”

 

“¿Su ropa?” Lestrade subió las escaleras aun cargando su bolsa y miró el cuarto del Detective. Podía ver las pilas de camisas y pantalones por todo el piso, pero Sherlock solo estaba usando su traje negro, su largo abrigo y su bufanda azul.

 

“Veo que Mycroft te envió aquí.”

 

“Mi esposa -”

 

“Tu esposa no está teniendo otra aventura con ese profesor de Educación Física. Ahórrame las explicaciones y ven conmigo. Voy a necesitarte.”

 

* * *

 

“No…“ John Watson se vio al espejo y movió su cabeza a los lados en desaprobación. Su camisa azul y su oscuro y delgado suéter no eran exactamente lo estaba buscando.

 

“Funciona para mí,” dijo su asistente desde su lugar. No importaba cuantas veces buscara en su closet, nada era lo bastante bueno para su visita.

 

“Todo funciona contigo, cariño.”

 

Kate sonrió y rio. John amaba su risa, y realmente la apreciaba. Siempre estaba ahí para experimentar, intentar nuevos juegos con él.

Pero los ojos del Amo se alzaron cuando se dio cuenta cual era el mejor y perfecto traje para la ocasión.

 

* * *

 

“Entonces vamos a ver -”

 

“Confío en que Mycroft te dijo los detalles, ahorremos algo de tiempo. ¡Detente aquí!” El taxi hizo lo que se le dijo, Sherlock y Lestrade caminaron unos pocos metros lejos de la calle, el consultante detective se aseguró que nadie estaba viendo y se aflojó la bufanda y se pasó una mano por el cabello, revolviendo sus rizos.

 

“Golpéame.”

 

“¿Golpearte?” Preguntó confuso Lestrade.

 

“Sí. Golpéame en la cara. ¿No me oíste?”

 

“Siempre escucho golpéame en la cara cuando hablas pero es usualmente en subtexto -”

 

“Ah, por Dios.” Sherlock golpeó a lestrade, tratando de enfurecerlo. Pero lo que no esperaba era un fuerte puñetazo directo al pómulo izquierdo. El resultado fue el esperado, pero no la siguiente reacción.

 

“¡Eres un Detective Inspector!”

 

“¡He tenido días malos!”

 

En el suelo, Sherlock estaba tratando de pelear con un D.I. Lestrade muy molesto, quien parecía tomar muy en serio el ‘golpéame en la cara’ de Sherlock, más de lo que debería.

 

* * *

 

“¿Cómo quieres tu cabello?”

 

“Así como está.”

 

Kate lo ayudó con su rubio y ligeramente largo cabello, y entonces, acarició sus pálidas mejillas, haciéndolas ruborizar un poco.

 

“¿Qué vas a usar?”

 

John le sonrió a través del espejo. Solo estaba usando una bata oscura de dormir y nada más debajo. “Mi traje de batalla.”

 

Ella se inclinó lo suficiente para tener su cabeza junto a la de John, sobre su hombro. “Oh… que chico tan afortunado.”

 

Y el timbre sonó. Se vieron el uno al otro y Kate cabeceó a su empleador. Ambos estaban más que listos para su visitante.

 

“¿Hola?”

 

“Am, si… lo siento. Fui atacado cerca de aquí y – por favor, ¿puedo pasar?”

 

La mujer de pelo castaño rojizo sonrió a la pantalla. Ahí estaba el famoso Sherlock Holmes, vestido como un vicario y con una herida en un pómulo. El Amo va a estar complacido.

 

“Seguro.”

 

Cuando entró, lo hizo en compañía de otro hombre, al final de sus cuarentas, cabello gris y mostrando su identificación.

 

“D.I. Lestrade. Ya he llamado a los oficiales. ¿Tiene un kit de primeros auxilios?” Kate cabeceó, e hizo un gesto para que la siguieran, antes de retirarse, le dijo al hombre más alto que tome asiento y espere en la pequeña sala.

 

Por unos pocos momentos Sherlock veía cada pulgada del lugar tratando de encontrar donde podrían estar escondidas las fotografías. Obviamente este señor Watson sabía que él estaba viniendo y ponerlo en esta sala –

 

“Estoy ciertamente informado que fuiste atacado. No creo que Kate haya escuchado tu nombre.” Holmes pudo escuchar esa voz masculina llegando cerca de la sala. Se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá y lágrimas falsas cayeron de sus ojos grises.

 

“Lo siento mucho –yo-” y ahí estaba John Watson, el Amo, _desnudo_ en frente de él.


	3. Vatican Cameos

“Es siempre difícil recordar un alias cuando tienes una pelea, ¿cierto? Bien, ahora que ambos estamos apartados de la religión… señor Sherlock Holmes.”

 

“Señor Watson, presumo.”

 

John Watson estaba parado desnudo en frente de él. Su cabello rubio era como oro y sus ojos azules penetraban sus ojos grises. Su piel era pálida no solo en su cara, sino en su cuerpo también.

 

“Miren esos pómulos,” dijo John bajando la mirada, viendo sus pómulos altos y afilados. “Podría cortarme abofeteando esa cara. ¿Quieres que lo intente?” preguntó el Amo, seductivamente, removiendo el alzacuello del detective con un movimiento rápido que mordería. El señor Watson levantó su mano izquierda para abofetearlo, cuando el D.I. Lestrade apareció en escena. Sostenía un recipiente con agua y una servilleta.

 

“De acuerdo, esto debería -” Él vio a John de pies a cabeza y entonces al consultante detective, quien estaba aún sin habla. “Me perdí de algo, ¿no es así?”

 

Sherlock Holmes rodó los ojos y El Amo le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento. “Por favor, señor Lestrade, tome asiento. O si gusta una taza de té, puedo llamar a la sirvienta.”

 

“Ya tomé en el Palacio,” dijo Sherlock y se enderezó el cuello de su camisa negra.

 

El rubio se sentó en el pequeño sillón enfrente de él y cruzó las piernas. La derecha sobre la izquierda y entonces plegó los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo. “Lo sé.”

 

“Claramente. No eres estúpido. Tuviste una aventura con una joven quien puede convertirse en la reina de este país y tienes fotografías para probarlo.”

 

John Watson sonrió, sus ojos azules e intensos en el consultante detective enfrente. Estaba asombrado con su presencia. Era todo y aún más de lo que los medios y el internet decía. Ellos se vieron el uno al otro por segundos.

 

“Yo también tomé en el Palacio. Si a alguien le interesa,” interrumpió el D.I. de Scotland Yard.

 

Sherlock Holmes veía a John Watson de cabeza a los pies. Signos de interrogación aparecían alrededor del Amo. Siendo Sherlock Holmes y no siendo capaz de leer gente, miró a Lestrade, para probar sus habilidades deductivas, si aún estaban funcionando. El hombre de mayor edad estaba usando camisa nueva. Usó una rasuradora eléctrica esta mañana. Sus zapatos estaban limpios, la esposa estuvo ocupada. Y juzgando por sus ojeras, fue a un club de strippers de nuevo. Con Anderson.

 

Pero entonces, de nuevo, no podía ver nada en John Watson-

 

“¿Sabes cuál es el gran problema con los disfraces, señor Holmes?” preguntó John Watson acercándose a Sherlock. “Sin importar cuanto te esfuerces, son siempre auto-retratos.”

 

“¿Crees que soy un vicario con la cara sangrando?”

 

El Amo sonrió. “No, creo que estás dañado, delirante, y crees en el más alto poder. En tu caso, tú mismo.”

 

Lestrade rio, trayecto ambos hombres a la realidad. John lo volteó a ver, también Sherlock. “¿Podrías ponerte algo, por favor? Eh… ¿lo que sea? ¿Una servilleta?”

 

“¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes expuesto?” pregunto John juguetonamente.

 

“No creo que Lestrade sepa dónde mirar -”

 

“No, creo que sabe exactamente donde,” el Amo se puso de pie, y miró al D.I. “Pero no estoy seguro acerca de ti.”

 

Holmes, cuyos servicios fueron requeridos por la más importante familia en Inglaterra le pasó su abrigo, el cual John aceptó. “Si quisiera ver hombres desnudos, iría a un club de strippers donde va Lestrade.”

 

“Tú me pediste que fuera contigo la semana pasada -”

 

“Fue por un caso.”

 

El Amo se puso el largo abrigo de Sherlock y se sentó en el sofá junto a Lestrade. “No importa, tenemos cosas mejores de que hablar. Ahora dime, necesito saber… ¿cómo fue hecho?”

 

“¿Qué?” preguntó Sherlock confuso.

 

“El juego. El juego de Moriarty.”

 

“No estoy aquí por eso.”

 

John sonrió y se lamió los labios. “No, estas aquí por las fotografías, pero eso no va a suceder y como estamos conversando -”

 

“¡Es un caso privado! ¿Cómo sabes al respecto?”

 

“Conozco uno de los policías. Bueno, sé lo que le gusta.”

 

Lestrade cabeceó y se sentó a la par, a varias pulgadas de distancia. “¿Y te gustan… los policías?”

 

“Me gustan las historias de detectives… y los detectives. Sabiondos es lo sexy de ahora,” admitió el Amo. Añadió una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara blanca y le guiñó el ojo a Holmes.

 

“Ellos no – los rehenes no podían decir nada de él o de lo contrario estallarían. Es todo lo que necesitas saber.”

 

“Bien, dime, ¿Cómo lo hizo?”

 

Sherlock enroscó los labios en una sonrisa. “Él no lo hizo.”

 

“¿Crees que no lo hizo?”

 

“No creo que lo hizo, pero sé que las fotografías están en esta sala.”

 

John frunció el entrecejo y lo miró con sus ojos azules. “Bien, ¿pero cómo?”

 

“Así que están en esta sala. Gracias. Lestrade, la puerta, no dejes a nadie entrar.” Lestrade cabeceó e hizo lo que se le pidió, dejando a ambos hombres a solas.

 

“Varios rehenes, puesto en diferentes y no relacionados lugares en la ciudad con suficientes explosivos para estallar un piso entero o edificio. Nadie lo conoce. De lo único que eran capaces era de oír su voz. La clave era mantenerlos lejos de las llamadas. Pero una anciana murió.”

 

“Pensé que estabas buscando las fotos -”

 

“No, buscarlas me tomaría años, así que hablemos un poco. La anciana murió pero los otros rehenes no.”

 

“No lo entiendo,” admitió John.

 

“Inténtalo.”

 

“¿Por qué?”

 

“Porque tiendes a tener caprichos patéticos y te quitas la ropa para hacer una impresión. Deja de aburrirme y piensa. Es lo sexy de ahora.”

 

John miraba el piso. Sintió el frio bajo sus pies mientras estaban en el piso. ”Porque ellos no podían verlo -”

 

“¿Y qué? Su voz era tranquila y pacifica pero iba a matarlos. Voces y sonidos son importantes. Pueden decirte todo. Por instancia…”

 

El sonido de unos pitidos los despertó de las deducciones acerca del juego. Una alarma de humo. Y los ojos de John cayeron sobre el mueble detrás del detective.

 

Sherlock se dio la vuelta y le agradeció. “Escuchando una alarma de humo, un padre podría buscar a proteger su hijo. Es increíble como el fuego expone nuestras prioridades.” Con un movimiento de sus manos en el mueble negro, el espejo colgado en la pared se movió, revelando una caja fuerte. “Realmente espero que no tenga un bebé ahí. De acuerdo Lestrade, puedes apagarlo ahora.”

 

La alarma aun timbraba. Y no había señal del D.I hasta que tres hombres aparecieron, apuntando sus armas a su cabeza gris.

 

“Mmm. Deberías usar siempre guantes con estas cosas, sabes. El más pesado depósito de aceite es siempre la primera llave usada, eso es algo pero después de eso la secuencia es imposible de leer. Veo que es un código de cinco dígitos. Puede ser tu cumpleaños. Sin ofender pero claramente naciste en los setenta, y siete es un numero apenas usado como el primer número, entonces -”

 

“Te diría el código ahora, pero ¿sabes qué? Ya lo hice.”

 

Sherlock frunció el entrecejo.

 

“Piensa,” Watson sonrió, mostrando por primera vez sus dientes y se sonrojó.

 

“Manos detrás de la cabeza. En el piso. ¡Ahora!”

 

Tres hombres americanos entraron la sala. Uno de ellos apuntaba a la cabeza de Lestrade, el otro se encargaba del señor Watson y el último, el cual parecía ser el líder, estaba apuntando al detective.

 

“Abra la caja fuerte, señor Holmes.”

 

“No sé el código -”

 

“Lo oímos. Él te lo dijo. Ahora, ¡abra la caja fuerte!”

 

“¡Si escuchaste, sabrías que no me dijo la combinación!”

 

“Oh por Dios, ¡Pregúntenle! ¡Él sabe el código!” Le gritó Lestrade al hombre que tenía el arma en su cabeza y viendo al Amo.

 

“A la cuenta de tres le disparas al D.I. Lestrade.”

 

“No sé el código -”

 

“Uno… dos… tres… -”

 

“¡Alto!”

 

El hombre cabeceó al otro que estaba apuntando al viejo D.I

 

Sherlock miró a John Watson que tenía la vista hacia el piso.

 

El más alto movió los dedos a entre los botones.

 

09-18-3

 

La caja fuerte se abrió. Con una rápida mirada a Watson, Holmes entendió todo.

 

“¡Vatican Cameos!”

 

Su largo dedos movieron la puerta revelando una pistola adentro, lista para disparar. Fue directo al segundo hombre sobre Lestrade, y tomando ventaja del shock de los otros, el detective atacó al americano rubio con su arma y Watson golpeó al otro con su codo, removiendo el arma de sus manos.

 

“¿Te importa?” preguntó Sherlock a John y este movió la cabeza a los lados.

 

“No del todo,” John abofeteó a uno de los americanos con el arma dejándolo inconsciente.

 

Y el teléfono celular con cámara estaba ahora en las manos de Sherlock.


	4. Hasta la próxima vez, señor Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el texto original son mencionados por el color cabello o color de ojos para no decir mucho el nombre, no me gusta como suena 'peli-negro', 'peli-gris' o 'oji-azul', o 'peli-rizado oscuro'. Tal vez en ingles suenen bien, pero no del todo en español, así que prefiero mencionar el oficio. Esto es en caso que alguien que haya leído el fic en su idioma original pregunte.

“Está muerto.” Lestrade chequeó al hombre quien anteriormente le apuntaba con el arma.

 

“Gracias. Fuiste muy observante,” John Watson le sonrió al consultante detective.

 

“¿Observante?” Preguntó Lestrade confundido.

 

“Estoy alagado.” John sonrió de nuevo, sus brillaban, orgullosamente.

 

“No lo estés.” El tono de Sherlock era serio. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron y por un segundo ambos compartieron una mirada.

 

“¿Alagado?” Lestrade, el más viejo, estaba tan confundido como cualquiera después de haber sido amenazado con un arma y casi disparado en la cabeza.

 

“Habrán más de ellos. Estarán vigilando el edificio.”

 

Y tan pronto como ambos hombres se fueron de la sala. John corrió a la caja fuerte. Estaba vacía.

 

“Llamaré a Sally -” El detective disparó cinco veces al aire y casi inmediatamente escucharon gente gritar de desesperación y sorpresa. “Sherlock -”

 

“Están en camino. Y cierra la boca, es más rápido.”

 

Ambos, I.D. y detective regresaron a la casa, no antes que Sherlock ya estaba dando órdenes. “Revisa el resto de la casa, busca como entraron.” El Amo se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Sherlock de vuelta, jugando con su celular juguetonamente como si fuera un trofeo. “Bueno, eso es el título de caballero en la bolsa.”

 

“Ella te ofreció ese título varias veces en el pasado. Ahora, eso es mío.” El Amo extendió la palma de su mano, con su palma abierta para tal vez obtener lo que es suyo. La otra mano le echó un vistazo más de cerca al dispositivo. Estaba bloqueado. Protegido con contraseña.

 

**I AM - - - - LOCKED.**

 

“Presumo que todas las fotografías están aquí.”

 

“Tengo copias por supuesto.”

 

“No trates de engañarme. No tienes copias. Deshabilitaste permanentemente toda clase de conexiones o enlaces. A menos que los contenidos de este teléfono sean únicos, no serias capaz de venderlos.”

 

John Watson no iba a rendirse. “¿Quién dice que los estoy vendiendo?” El Amo sonrió de nuevo. Una confidente sonrisa, notó Holmes.

 

“Bueno, ¿por qué estarían interesados? Lo que sea que guardas, claramente son más que fotografías -”

 

“Ese teléfono de cámara es mi vida, señor Holmes. Moriría antes que dejar que te lo lleves. Es mi protección.” La voz de John era firme. Era la primera vez desde que se conocieron que Sherlock lo oyó hablar con tal tono, y también podía oír desesperación en lo más profundo de su voz. Lestrade llamó su nombre pero aparte de eso, su respiración era lo único que podía oír en la sala. Watson extendió su mano de nuevo.

 

“Lo es.”

 

Cuando ambos hombres alcanzaron el cuarto escaleras arriba, Kate ya estaba sedada sobre el piso y Lestrade revisó sus signos vitales. “Debe haber venido de la ventana.” El I.D. señaló la ventana del baño y Sherlock murmuró “claramente”. John fue a checar a su asistente pero el viejo policía le aseguró que solo estaba fuera de combate. Ella iba a estar bien.

 

“Oh, Dios sabe que está acostumbrada a eso.”

 

A decir verdad, Kate no era su asistente por ser bonita. Era inteligente y juguetona como él.

 

“Hay una puerta trasera. Mejor revisar ahí, I.D. Lestrade.” El viejo miró a Holmes y este cabeceó.

 

“Seguro.” Y entonces corrió escaleras abajo, dejándolos a solas.

 

“Estas muy tranquilo.”

 

El Amo tomó una jeringa que tenía escondida en una de sus gavetas y se miró al espejo. El profundo barítono de la voz de Sherlock Holmes era algo que encontraba excitante, pero no era el único que chequeaba su propia apariencia.

 

“Bueno, tu trampa para entrepierna acaba de matar un hombre,” dijo Sherlock como continuaba revisando la ventana del baño.

 

“Él me hubiera matado. Fue auto-defensa por adelantado.” John caminó hasta estar a pulgadas de distancia el uno del otro, le acarició el brazo izquierdo y entonces, cuando Holmes se volteó a verlo, Watson insertó la aguja de la jeringa en el brazo derecho, lo suficiente fuerte para que la droga entrara en el cuerpo del detective.

 

“¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué -?”

 

El Amo abofeteó fuerte a Sherlock en la cara, mandándolo al piso y todo estaba borroso. “Dámelo.” No veía con claridad pero Holmes era capaz de ver esos ojos azules sobre él y la pálida mano abierta del Amo, esperando por el teléfono.

 

“Dámelo. Ahora.”

 

“No.” Sherlock trató de ponerse de pie pero sus piernas no le respondían.

 

“¡Dámelo, ahora!”

 

“N… no.” Sherlock calló de nuevo. Y John, desesperado por el I.D. llegando en cualquier momento y Holmes no estaba colaborando, tomó su fusta con su mano izquierda.

 

“Oh, por Dios. ¡Suéltalo!” Amenazó pero el detective se rehusó de nuevo. “Dije… que… lo… ¡soltaras…!” Entre cada palabra, John golpeaba a Sherlock con la fusta, duro contra su cuerpo débil. Pronto, la droga iba avanzando y Sherlock soltó el teléfono en el piso.

 

“Oh. Gracias. Ahora dile a esa elegante dulzura que las fotos están a salvo conmigo. No son para chantaje, son por seguridad. Además, podría querer verla de nuevo.” Sherlock trató de pararse sin éxito. “Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Ha sido un placer. No lo arruines. Así es como quiero que me recuerdes… El Hombre quien te derrotó.” Acarició su cara con la fusta. “Buenas noches. Señor Sherlock Holmes.”

 

John corrió al baño cuando Lestrade encontró a Sherlock casi inconsciente en el piso.

 

“Dios. ¿Qué estás haciendo?”

 

“Dormirá por unas horas. Asegúrate que no se ahogue en su propio vómito. Soy doctor y créeme, eso no lo haría un muy atractivo cadáver”

 

“¿Qué es esto?” Preguntó Lestrade sosteniendo la jeringa que estaba junto a Sherlock. Lo miró de cerca tratando de encontrar que era.

 

“Estará bien. Lo he usado en muchos amigos. ¿Sabes? Me equivoqué con él. Sabía dónde mirar.” El Amo sonrió juguetonamente al policía y se sentó a la orilla de la ventana.

 

“¿De qué estás hablando?” El rubio miró a Sherlock que aún peleaba por estar despierto.

 

“El código de mi caja fuerte.”

 

“¿Cuál es?”

 

“Mis medidas.” El Hombre, quien tenía un teléfono de cámara con esas comprometedoras fotos levantó una ceja y escapó.

 

Sherlock estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Cuando de repente, él estaba parado junto a una cama y ahí estaba una anciana. Ciega. Con todo su pecho cubierto con suficientes explosivos para hacer estallar un piso entero o edificio. Sherlock trató de hablar pero John lo silenció poniendo sus cortos y pálidos dedos sobre sus labios. “Silencio, ahora. Yo estoy a cargo.”

 

El rubio se movió en la escena hasta que se arrodilló junto a la anciana ciega. “Ella no podía verlo. Ninguno de los rehenes podía. Solo escuchaban, conocían, su voz. Y entonces, nadie dijo una palabra acerca de él.” El Amo se movió de su lugar y le sonrió continuando su deducción. “Él la mató, de todos los rehenes porque comenzó a describirlo.” El cuarto se desvaneció y entonces sintió su cuerpo cayendo en su cama.

 

“Silencio. Solo estoy regresando tu abrigo.” Sherlock no iba a admitirlo, pero sintió un par de suaves y delgados labios sobre los suyos, y entonces despertó. El consultante detective yacía en su propia cama. Miró alrededor, estaba solo. John Watson no estaba ahí.

 

“¿Dónde es -? ¡Lestrade!”

 

“Sherlock, regresa a la cama.” El más alto estaba en el piso después de caer de la cama. Sus piernas temblaban y no podía ponerse de pie.

 

“¿Qué ocurrió -?”

 

“No supongo que recuerdes mucho. No tiene sentido lo que dices. Te tengo grabado en mi teléfono, te advierto -”

 

“¿Dónde está?” Sherlock no podía pensar bien. Todo era borroso de nuevo.

 

“¿Quién?”

 

“El hombre. Ese hombre.”

 

“¿Qué hombre?”

 

“¡John Watson!”

 

“Él se fue, nadie lo vio. No estuvo aquí, Sherlock. Ahora,” agarró al detective y lo puso devuelta en su cama. “Ve a dormir, te sentirás mejor mañana por la mañana.”

 

“Estoy bien.”

 

“Sí, muy bien. Estaré en la otra puerta si me necesitas.”

 

“¿Por qué te necesitaría?”

 

“No lo sé realmente.” Lestrade cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda y lo dejó solo, revelando uno largo y oscuro abrigo colgado.

 

**AHHH**

 

Un gemido masculino sonó de uno de los bolsillos del abrigo. Con toda su fuerza, Sherlock se puso de pie y sacó el teléfono del abrigo, leyó el mensaje.

 

**Hasta la próxima vez, señor Holmes. JW**


	5. Mensajes de texto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, siento el atraso pero Holwat (mi netbook), tuvo un desafortunado accidente y no tenia copias de resplado de los archivos. Asi que me llevó varios dias arreglarla sin formatearla y sin perder los archivos. 
> 
> Ahora que ya esta mejor pude terminar un capitulo mas de este fic y otro que estoy traduciendo, me he quedado a medias con una nueva traduccion que subiré y otro de un fic que hasta el momento dejé abandonado pero ya lo actualizaré.

“Las fotografías están perfectamente a salvo.” El consultante detective estaba leyendo el periódico la mañana siguiente del incidente con el señor Watson. A pesar de Lestrade, quien aún estaba viviendo ahí tratando de sacarle algo de información, él no dijo ni una palabra acerca de El Hombre.

 

“¿En las manos de un fugitivo trabajador sexual?” Mycroft Holmes, preocupado como dijo que lo estaba, visitaba a su hermanito y se aseguró que el I.D. a quien convenció que se quedara con Sherlock aun estuviera ahí.

 

“No está interesado en chantaje. Él quiere… protección, por alguna razón. Entiendo que detuviste la investigación del tiroteo en su casa.”

 

“¿Cómo podemos hacer algo mientras él tenga las fotografías? Nuestras manos están atadas.”

 

“Él aplaudiría tu elección de palabras. ¿Ves cómo funciona? El teléfono de cámara es su boleto de libertad de la cárcel. Tienes que dejarlo solo. Trátalo como la realeza, Mycroft”

 

“Pensando que no de la manera como él trata a la realeza.” Sugirió el I.D. cuando sonó el teléfono de Sherlock.

 

**AHHH**

 

“¿Qué fue eso?”

 

“Un mensaje de texto.”

 

“¿Pero qué es ese ruido?”

 

“¿Sabías que hay otras personas tras él también, Mycroft, antes que nos enviaras a Lestrade y a mí? Asesinos entrenados en la CIA, creo.”

 

“Gracias por eso, Mycroft. Podría ser Inspector Detective en Scotland Yard pero ellos eran asesinos de la CIA.”

 

**Buenos días, señor Holmes. JW**

 

“Es una desgracia, enviar a tu hermanito en un peligro así. ¡La familia es todo lo que tenemos al final, Mycroft Holmes!” casi gritó la señora Hudson al hermano mayor de su joven inquilino. Ella era muy protectora con él como un hijo.

 

“¡Oh, guarde silencio señora Hudson!”

 

“¡MYCROFT!” Ambos hombres que disfrutaban el desayuno de su casera le gritaron.

 

“Mis disculpas.”

 

“Gracias.”

 

“Aunque de hecho, guarde silencio.”

 

**AHHH**

**¿Te sientes mejor? JW**

 

“No hay nada que puedas hacer y nada que él hará, como puedo ver.” Sherlock trataba de hacer que Mycroft olvidara todo acerca del Amo. Algo acerca de él del previo día lo hacía creer que John Watson era más que un trabajador sexual. Era ingenioso. Más ingenioso que nadie más. Tal vez más ingenioso que él.

 

“Puedo poner máxima vigilancia en él.”

 

“¿Por qué? Puedes seguirlo en twitter. Creo que su nombre de usuario es The Whip Hand.”

 

“Muy divertido. Me disculpas. ¿Hola?” El sonido del BlackBerry de Mycroft llenó el silencio de la sala, hasta que Lestrade comenzó con su interrogación.

 

“¿Por qué tu teléfono hace ese ruido?”

 

“¿Qué ruido?”

 

“Ese sonido. El que acabó de hacer.”

 

“Es una alerta de mensaje. Significa que tengo un mensaje de texto.”

 

“Mmm. Tus mensajes de texto no hacen ese ruido usualmente.”

 

“Bueno, alguien tomó mi teléfono y aparentemente como una broma, personalizó sus alertas de mensaje con ese ruido.”

 

“Mmm. Entonces, cada vez que te envían un mensaje tu… ”

 

**AHHH**

 

“Así parece.”

 

“¿Podrías bajarle un poco el volumen? En mis tiempos, eso… ” La señora Hudson, que aún cocinaba para ellos estaba sonrojada por la alerta de mensaje.

 

**Estoy bien desde que no preguntas. JW**

 

“Ya veo, me preguntaba quién podría haber tomado tu teléfono. No estaba en tu abrigo.”

 

“Dejaré que lo deduzcas.”

 

“No soy estúpido para que sepas.”

 

“¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?” Sherlock dejó en la mesa el periódico y miró a su hermano que regresaba a la sala una vez terminada su llamada.

 

“¿Qué más tiene? John Watson. Los americanos no estarían interesados en él por un par de fotografías. Hay más. Mucho más. Algo grande se acerca, ¿no es cierto?” Ambos hermanos se estaba de pie mirándose el uno al otro, a pulgadas de distancia. Lestrade seguía comiendo un plato de cereal con leche que la adorable señora Hudson le preparó, pero aún los estaba viendo.

 

“John Watson ya no te concierne. De ahora en adelante, te alejarás de esto.”

 

“Oh. ¿Lo haré?”

 

“Sí, Sherlock. Lo harás. Ahora, si me disculpas tengo una larga disculpa que dar a una muy vieja amiga.”

 

“Mándale mis saludos.” El consultante detective tomó su violín y comenzó la tonada de ‘God save the queen' (Dios salve la reina) para sorpresa de su nuevo compañero de piso y la muy furiosa expresión de su hermano.

 

* * *

 

 

“Adorable, Sherlock. Eso fue adorable.” El detective puso a un lado su violín y miró a la puerta. Molly Hooper llegó usando un largo abrigo y él dedujo, como siempre, que escondía un vestido muy sugerente debajo.

 

“Oh, Dios.”

 

“Hola a todos. Eso se dice al entrar por la puerta.”

 

“Todos se dicen hola los unos a los otros. ¡Qué maravilla!” expresó Sherlock con sarcasmo.

 

“Entonces, ¿tenemos bebidas navideñas?” La pobre patóloga ignoró su sarcasmo y se quitó el abrigo, revelando el horrible vestido que había deducido.

 

“No los detiene, aparentemente.”

 

“Es un día al año que Sherlock es amable conmigo, así que vale la pena.”

 

“Lestrade, la cuenta de tu sitio web de la policía dice 1985. ¡Y tienes fotos mías usando ese sombrero!”

 

"A la gente le gusta."

 

“Claro que no. ¿Qué gente?”

 

Lestrade preparó unas bebidas cuando Molly, tratando de ser más sociable, le preguntó por su esposa. “Ahm, voy a verla a medianoche. Ella regresará después de, eh… visitar a sus padres -”

 

“No, ella se está acostando con su entrenador personal y veo que tienes un nuevo novio, Molly. Tus intenciones son serias respecto a él.”

 

“Disculpa, ¿qué?”

 

“Vas a verlo esta noche, le vas a dar un regalo.”

 

“Toma un día libre -” Lestrade trató de hacer que Sherlock se detuviera.

 

“Seguramente ves un regalo perfectamente envuelto encima de la bolsa. Los otros están descuidados. Es para alguien especial. El mismo tono de rojo que combina con el lápiz labial… una inconsciente asociación, una que ella intenta incitar. De cualquier forma, la señorita Hooper tiene amor en su mente. Que sus intenciones son serias, es claro del hecho que va a darle un regalo. Sugiere esperanzas desde hace tiempo que va a verlo esta noche es evidente de su maquillaje y ropa… obviamente tratando de compensar el tamaño de su boca y pechos -”

 

**PARA SHERLOCK**

**CON AMOR, MOLLY XXX**

 

“Siempre dices cosas tan horribles. Cada vez. Siempre. Siempre.”

 

Sherlock no necesitaba darse la vuelta para ver las caras de su casera y del I.D. “Lo siento. Perdóname. Feliz navidad, Molly Hooper.” Le dio un beso en la mejilla y tan pronto como sucedió su teléfono sonó de nuevo.

 

**AHHH**

 

“Oh no, no fue, yo no -”

 

“No, fui yo.”

 

“¿En serio?”

 

“Mi teléfono.”

 

“57.”

 

“¿Qué?” “57 de esos mensajes, los que he oído.”

 

**El mantel. JW**

 

“Emocionante que hayas estado contando.” El más alto caminó al lugar que John le indicó por texto y tomó una pequeña caja azul con un moño negro en sus manos. Inmediatamente, su mente fue hasta el momento en que conoció a El Amo. Y sus profundos ojos azules. Esos profundos ojos azules que trató de ver y deducir todo acerca de él, y aún no pudo leer nada.

 

“Disculpen.” Sherlock cerró la puerta de su habitación y se sentó en su cama. Quitó el moño negro y encontró adentro el teléfono de cámara que John le dijo que era su vida. Y se dio cuenta que eso llamó a Mycroft.

 

“Mycroft, creo que vas a encontrar a John Watson esta noche.”

 

_“Ya sabemos dónde está. Como amablemente apuntas, difícilmente importa.”_

 

“No, me refiero que vas a encontrarlo muerto.” Cuando terminó la llamada, Lestrade ya había abierto la puerta y le preguntó si estaba bien.

 

“… Sí.” Sherlock sostuvo el teléfono fuertemente en su pecho, queriendo decir no. John Watson, le dio lo que era su vida. El Amo estaba muerto.


End file.
